El Rey
by Agus y Moony
Summary: Una historia de los titans actuales de los comics. Robin, Superboy, Speedy, Starfire, Cassie, bueno, ellos.


**Este fic se lo hice para mi hermana que ama a Tim, pero como no hay ninguno en español de los comics "actuales" bueno, aca dejo este. No se si alguien lo leera, pero bueno, probemos.**

**Los personajes lamentable y triste no me pertenecen son de DC. **

**Moony, va para vos, nena, ta y lo sabes.**

**Capitulo I: Cosas tontas**

Ese dia paso algo tonto, mas tonto que de costumbre, quiero decir.

Estabamos aburridos, tambien, los malos ya se acostumbraron a atacar el fin de semana.

Y era jueves, e inconscientemente todos terminamos en la Torre.

Primero llegamos Conner y yo, mejor dicho, Conner conmigo a cuestas. Bruce y Clark

nos habian pedido ayuda con un niño genio asiatico y despues de pelear y… juntos nos

dio ganas de mas. Sin previo aviso, mientras volviamos en el Baticoptero, no se si existe

esa palabra, pero bueno, como seguramente la habra inventado Dick, Bruce no la

cambio. Si, relaciones extrañas que le dicen…Mmmm. En fin.

Mientras volviamos, ConneL, (je, se enoja si le digo asi) abrio la puerta y me chupeteo

de ahí en menos de 1 minuto. Un minuto man, realmente el boy es Super. Deje al piloto

automatico y a Batman hablando solos mientras sentia la maravillosa (y aterradora)

sensación de volar a miles de metros de altura. Pero bueno, ¿que mas daba?.

Al cabo de unos 10 minutos divisamos la Torre, instintivamente (vos tenes un mapa en

la cabeza, dice Dick. Ohh…Dick…Hannya! No, no es lo que piensan, Dick para mi es

casi lo que siente Shaoran por Yukito). Si, antes de ir a hablar con el niño genio japones

nos cebamos con un poco de cultura oriental. Mentira, hace como un año que vengo con

esto de los mangas. Pero bueno, en fin.

Instintivamente, como decia, supuse que nos dirigiamos a San Francisco, y sonrei

interiormente cuando vi la hermosa Torre.

A los 2, 3 minutos ya estabamos saludando a Kory , a Vic y a Garf que parecia que nos

estaban esperando en la terraza. No creo, ¿Cómo iban a saber? Pero es que no se

sorprendieron en lo mas minimo, y hasta creo que habia un par de sillas esperandonos.

No importa, los saludamos como si nos vieramos todos los jueves a las 6 de la tarde a la

salida de la escuela y nos metimos adentro, para cambiarnos la ropa…y tomar la leche.

Cuak.

Kory es una diosa, pero a veces pareciera que se esfuerza en hacernos sentir chicos.

Perdon…lo de Kory es una diosa se autodestruira en 5, 4, 3…

Despues de merendar llego Cassie, vestida con el uniforme de esa escuela para chicas.

Infartante. Con y yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta, pero ella nos saludo con una

sonrisa y se fue a sentar con Starfire preguntando enseguida por Raven. Demas esta

decir que se habian hecho re unidas. Casi como yo y Conner…que ahora no dudaria en

clavarle toda la kriptonita de la mansión Luthor con tal de quedarme con su amigovia.

Pero esos son pensamientos que no debo tener aquí. Sigo con la historia. Cuando ya

estabamos Cassie, Con y yo jugando a los videitos, hizo su entrada triunfal Raven

envuelta en esa sombra negra que la caracteriza, pero tambien con el uniforme de una

escuela. Infartante II.

Hasta Victor y Garfield tragaron saliva cuando se saco la capucha.

¿Qué tal si le pongo capucha a mi capa? Daria esa onda de…waw!. Seguro Bruce me

dice que mejor no…que haga lo que quiera, pero que para él mejor no…y bueno, ¿Qué

me queda por decir?. "No, claro que no, era una tonteria". Y morderme la lengua

poniendo una sonrisa bastante falseta.

El otro dia me dijo Dick, "no te muerdas la lengua que tarde o temprano te va a terminar

doliendo". Je, ¿Cómo sabia?.

Bueno…¿Por qué me voy de tema y no puedo seguir contando? Dios!

Comimos y totalmente decididos a quedarnos a dormir ahí, jugamos al Rey.

Y esto es lo tonto que hicimos.

Jugar al Rey…al Rey. Por si no lo saben, el Rey es un juego en que se arman unos

palitos con un numero en la punta, tantos palitos como participantes haya; y en uno de

esos palitos se escribe la palabra: Rey. Se entregan los palitos y el que tiene el del Rey

puede dar ordenes a los distintos numeros, sin saber cual tiene cada uno.

Y esas ordenes se tienen que cumplir. Si o si.

Me salio el numero 4. Esta bien, yo no queria el Rey. Es horrible que todos te miren

esperando tu fatidica descicion.

El Rey le salio a Kory, que festejo como si hubiera ganado la copa del mundo. Bueno,

creo que mas, porque no creo que a los tamarianos les guste el futbol. Bah, nunca se

sabe .

.-Me voy a asegurar que nadie mienta. –anuncio Raven sonriendo y embriagandonos

con su peculiar sombra oscura.

.-No se asusten, no mientan y no va a pasar nada.

Me miro con los ojos entornados. ¿Qué le pica? Yo nunca miento.

Un poco mas recelosos que antes, nos pusimos a jugar. Kory esbozando una sonrisa

anuncio:

.-Quiero…que el numero 4…

Yo sabia, era obvio que primero me iba a tocar a mi, bueno, por lo menos despues mi

turno iba a quedar afuera.

.-Cuente, -siguio Starfire con sus verdes ojos brillando –Algo que sepas y no te gustaria

saber.

.-¿Ah?

.-Ahh…Tim…¿vos sos el cuatro? –volvio a sonreir maliciosamente.

Asenti, con cara incredula, no habia entendido la pregunta.

.-Claro…algo de lo que por x razon te enteraste y no te gustaria saberlo.

Lo primero que me paso por la cabeza fue mi msn anunciando que Conner era "medio

hijo" de Lex Luthor, pero ese era un secreto que sabian todos. Lo desheche. No me

gustaria saber que mi mejor amigo tuvo un affaire con Kara Zor-El, la primita de Supes

que esta buenísima y que volvio hace poquitisimo a la tierra. Parece que estaban

aburridos el lunes a la noche en la casa de los Kent en Smallville…

No, pero no iba a decir eso. No. Esas son cosas de Conner, Kara…y Cassie.

Pense algo de Dick para molestar a Kory…pero, sentia un cosquilleo en la garganta,

seguramente producido por Raven. No, no podia hacerlo.

.-Vamos Rob, dilo, dilo. –Victor me incito con un gesto de la cabeza.

Negue con la cabeza mientras Conner y Cassie me miraban con los ojos abiertos. La

gama de azules de sus ojos me miraban sorprendido.

Me mordi la lengua, como hacia cuando discutia con Bruce.

.-Eh…eh…

.-Vamos Timmy, si tenes algun problema, este es el lugar y el momento perfecto para

que lo hablemos, somos una familia, ¿o no?

Garfield se transformo en perro para dar la sensación de familia.

No podia aguantarlo mas:

.-Desearia no saber que Conner se acosto con la primita de Clark.

Y ahí fue lo tonto que paso ese dia.


End file.
